Jellicle Chaos
by TuggersTuxedoTom
Summary: Complete random stuff. Dumb and rushed. Otherwise, enjoy! COMPLETE!
1. How this Story Started

***This is how the story came to be:***

* * *

**PICK TEN RANDOM CATS:**

1. Cassandra

2. Rumpus Cat

3. Macavity

4. Mungojerrie

5. Admetus

6. Skimbleshanks

7. Old Deuteronomy

8. Rum Tum Tugger

9. Bustopher Jones

10. Munkustrap

**(5) is mated with (3), but (6) wants (3) to them self. (6) gets (2) and (8) to help, but everything goes wrong when (3) runs off with (9). (4) and (10) go to bring them both back, but find that (2) and (3) are the parents of (7) and (10). It comes to light that (5) was cheating on (3) with (10), and cheating on both of them with (8). What is the tribe's reaction?**

(Admetus) is mated with (Macavity), but (Skimbleshanks) wants (Macavity) to themself. (Skimbleshanks) gets (Rumpus Cat) and (Rum Tum Tugger) to help, but everything goes wrong when (Macavity) runs off with (Bustopher Jones). (Mungojerrie) and (Munkustrap) go to bring them both back, but find that (Rumpus Cat) and (Macavity) are the parents of (Old Deuteronomy) and (Munkustrap). It comes to light that (Admetus) was cheating on (Macavity) with (Munkustrap), and cheating on both of them with (Rum Tum Tugger).

**Wait...where is 1? I guess Cassandra wasn't included in the story :(**


	2. The Story

"Macavity!"

No, it's not what you're thinking. Macavity isn't back to harass the Jellicles. This was the time before Macavity turned evil and was banished from the tribe. It was actually Admetus, calling for his mate.

"What?" Macavity called back.

"I need you for a second!" Admetus yelled back.

Macavity rounded the corner to see Admetus trying to yank the young kitten Pouncival out of a clear bottle. Macavity held back a chuckle and came over to his struggling mate.

"What happened?"

"I'm in a rocket ship, flying to the Heaviside Later," Pouncival explained.

"What he _didn't _think through was how he would get back out," Admetus grunted as he gave Pouncival another tug.

"Here, let me." Macavity stepped forward and snapped his fingers. Pouncival had disappeared out of the bottle and reappeared next to them.

"Thanks Macavity!" Pouncival gave the ginger tom a hug before running off to his friends.

Macavity chuckled. "That kitten sure is a handful."

"Mhm…" Admetus murmured as he weaved his paws through Macavity's chest fur. A lustful scent rose off of Admetus's skin, and Macavity caught onto his mood quickly. With another snap of his fingers, Macavity and Admetus were teleported to their den, where they could continue their affection privately.

A figure emerged from the shadows. Another ginger tom narrowed his eyes and clenched his fist. He was jealous. He wanted Macavity for himself. He wanted to breathe in his scent, feel his muscular body pressed against his, to be told that Macavity loved him. Blast that Admetus for claiming Macavity first! Well then, he'd just have to find a way to get Macavity for himself.

"Hey Skimbleshanks," Rum Tum Tugger and Rumpus Cat greeted as the ginger tom made his way over.

"What's up?" Rum Tum Tugger asked.

"I need your help, lads," Skimbleshanks replied. "I want Macavity to be my mate, but that Admetus lad has already him. Any advice on how to win him over?"

Rumpus Cat smiled and winked. "You came to the right tom." He pointed over at the grinning Rum Tum Tugger.

After a long lecture on how to score the tom's heart, Skimbleshanks felt ready enough to talk with Macavity. As he got closer to the den Admetus and Macavity shared, he started to feel uneasy, and wished he could have a drop of scotch. He was about to knock on the door when he heard a picnicked yelling coming from the clearing. He turned around to see Admetus yelling for Macavity with an angry voice.

"What's going on, lad?" Skimbleshanks asked Admetus.

"That no good son – of – a – Pollicle left me for that fat cat Bustopher Jones!" Admetus exclaimed. He handed Skimbleshanks a note with Macavity's handwriting, which explained that Bustopher Jones made Macavity feel like a _real_ tom. For a second, Skimbleshanks felt sorry for Admetus, but it quickly vanished when he looked back up at Admetus. After all, this was the tom that stood in the way of Skimbleshanks's and Macavity's relationship!

"We need to find him," Skimbleshanks declared.

"I'll go," he heard a voice speak up. He turned to see Munkustrap walking towards them. "After all, he _is _my older brother."

"Oi'll go tah," Mungojerrie piped up. "No one knows the city bettah thon Teazah ond Oi!"

"Perfect," Skimbleshanks said. "I'll go with you."

"No," Munkustrap said. "No offense. But Macavity is quite difficult when it comes to this kind of stuff. Leave this to me and Mungojerrie." Skimbleshanks nodded, and the two toms ran out of the junkyard. Skimbleshanks gave Admetus a dirty look when he wasn't looking. When Macavity came back, he was going to march right up to him and tell him his feelings.

"Where do you suppose they are?" Munkustrap asked as they ran around the city.

Mungojerrie shrugged. "They could be onywheah. Doesn't Bustophah Jones loike tah eat?"

"He doesn't like it, he LOVES it!" Munk laughed. "Remember how round he was during the Jellicle Ball? I'm certain he's gotten bigger."

Mungojerrie laughed. "Pahbably. Did Bustophah Jones 'ave a favahite ploice tah eat?"

Munkustrap thought for a moment. "Yes. He likes to eat behind a human restaurant called 'The Cheesecake Factory'."

"Oi know wheah thot is!" Mungojerrie exclaimed. "Follow moi!"

They ran to the restaurant, where sure enough, Macavity and Bustopher Jones were in deep embrace. Munkustrap gave an embarrassed cough, and the two older cats pulled apart quickly. Macavity blushed at the sight of his younger brother who caught him in the act.

"It's…it's not what it looks like," Macavity said.

"What are you doing?!" Munkustrap cried. "You're supposed to be mated with Admetus in a few days!"

"I know," Macavity sighed. "Look. Let's all go back to the junkyard. I…I have some explaining to do."

So, the four toms made it back to the junkyard. Everyone gathered around the toms, but Admetus stayed near the back, his head ducked down. He didn't want to look his former lover in the eyes. Skimbleshanks, however, stood front and center, eager to hear what Macavity had to say.

"There's something I need to tell everyone," Macavity announced. "There's something going on that I haven't been quite truthful about, and I'm afraid it's time for me to tell the truth." He paused.

"Well, go on!" Plato called out from the middle of the crowd.

"Munkustrap," Macavity looked at the black and silver striped Tabby. "You are not actually my brother." A gasp echoed in the crowd.

"W – What?" Munkustrap whispered.

"You are actually my son," Macavity said. "You and Old Deuteronomy." THAT was certainly not expected! The Jellicles's jaws dropped open. But…but Old Deuteronomy was at least fifty years old! It wasn't possible that Macavity was his father!

"You're lying!" A voice spoke out. It belonged to Mistoffelees, another conjurer like Macavity. "You're way younger than he is!"

Macavity held up his paw. "It looks that way, doesn't it? I'm a magic cat, which means I am slightly smaller than most toms. But another thing about magic cats is that they don't age as quickly as the others. I may look young, but I'm only a few years older than Old Deuteronomy. He was my first son. Munkustrap came many, many years later."

"Does this mean we aren't brothers?" Rum Tum Tugger asked.

"That part is quite difficult to explain," Macavity replied. "You and I are brothers, and you, Munkustrap, and I are half – brothers. You and I were born to the same parents, but Munkustrap has a different mother." **(Did that make sense? Did I do it right?).**

"I have a confession, too," Admetus spoke up. He came to stand next to Macavity. "I'm not the only one who lied. Macavity, I cheated on you…with Munkustrap."

"My half – brother?!" Macavity gaped.

Admetus nodded. "Yes. And…and I cheated on the both of you with Rum Tum Tugger."

"A tom wants what a tom wants," Rum Tum Tugger said, grinning.

A few hours later, everything was sorted out. Everyone was finally going to be mated with the cat of their choice. Skimbleshanks and Macavity are being mated, and Rum Tum Tugger and Admetus are being mated. In a twisted turn of events, it turned out that everyone in the Jellicle tribe was gay, but it didn't matter. They all loved each other for who they were, not based on their gender preferences.

* * *

**This story was dumb and rushed. I know, I know. Well, I hope you enjoyed it at least.**


End file.
